Ebenn Q3 Baobab
In Moenia, there is a retired member of the Royal Council who needs help with some sensitive information regarding the Empire. There seems to be a lot more to this old fellow than meets the eye.... Ebenn (4869 -4875) stands east of the vendor terminals in Moenia. His missions are for Rebel Combatants, and are role-playing heavy. The material rewards are very small, and no xp is granted for these missions. However, they are worth doing for the backstory alone. Game Info Part One *'Level': none. escort mission *'Reward': **100 credits '' ''Note: This mission may only be taken by a Rebel Combatant.'' In the city of Moenia, you wake an old man from a nap and before you can say two words, he demands that you go and find his assistant, Rinto Liprus, who knows how to adjust his hearing aid. He says his name is Ebenn Q3 Baobab, but most people just call him "EQ3" for some reason. Strike out into the wilds surrounding Moenia and find Liprus. Be sure and "Converse" with him via the radial menu so as not to attack him by mistake. Once you find Liprus, return to Q3. Part Two *'Level': none, delivery mission *'Reward': **150 credits EQ3 is quite talkative once you get back. He says that the Republic is falling on hard times, and that Chancellor Valorum needs help, lest Senator Palpatine gain too much power. He asks you to deliver some funds earmarked to set up a commission to look into what is going on. He says he is a retired member of the Naboo Royal Council and writes travel books in his old age - the Galactic Phrasebook his his, and he also collects Hutt folk art. But enough about him - he asks if you will help him? Your contact is called Tanner Helton. He mumbles something about medical supplies getting past the Imperial blockade, and tells you to go backto EQ3. Part Three *'Level': none, escort mission *'Reward': **200 credits The old man clearly has no idea what year it is, but somehow he seems to be tapped in to the Rebel resistance. However, next he asks you to return some bad poetry to a lady who sent it to him, hoping he could interest his publisher in it. Her name is Nura Tinall. When you reach her, she asks you if Ebenn sent the "plans" - maybe there is more going on than meets the eye. Return to EQ3 for your reward. Part Four *'Level': none, escort mission *'Reward': **250 credits EQ3 now thinks he remembers you from the Clone Wars, and wants you to bring a mutual "friend" to dinner. He gives you the location, and off you go! The target is a Gungan named Wert Jopi, who says something about Baobab thinking he is... Force Sensitive? Return to EQ3 for your reward. As before, when you return EQ3 seems to have no idea who you are.... but he pays you anyway, and falls back to sleep. Your missions with EQ3 are finished. Star Wars Lore Ebenn Q3 Baobab, or EQ3, as he was sometimes called, was a Human male most notable for his contributions to intergalactic communications through such publications as his Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide. Somewhat of a jack-of-all-trades, he held many different professions and experienced an unending variety of adventures throughout his life. Born to a circus-owning family on Manda, Ebenn began his career modestly enough. Searching for adventure among the stars, he quickly hopped onto a Baobab Merchant Fleet caravel. It is currently unknown whether Ebenn's surname was adopted after this life-changing event, or if his original family actually did own the vessel; either way, Ebenn seems to enjoy the mystery. If the latter is true, it would make him a relative of the famed merchant Mungo Baobab. It is also unknown if "a Baobab caravel" refers to Mungo's ship, Caravel. As a cabin boy, the young man traveled the expanse of the Galaxy, satisfying his wanderlust through visits to locales as diverse as Bantu, Tatooine, and Roon. However, Ebenn still wanted more to his life than being a vagabond. Somewhere near Biitu, he left the merchant fleet, only to be apprehended and imprisoned by the Moras. After being forced into serving in the Mora Infantry, Ebenn somehow wound up in the "employ" of the Hutts, who enlisted him in the Koong Wars for their own designs. While the terror of combat forged Ebenn into a skilled warrior, his official duties to the Hutts included writing poetry and serving as a mathematician (most likely in an accounting capacity). Escaping this life of servitude, he returned to his merchant roots by serving as a ship's doctor with a Neimoidian fleet in the Trade Federation. It is known that he was spotted at the celebrations following the Battle of Naboo—however, it is not clear whether or not he was still serving with the Federation at this time. Prior to the Clone Wars, Baobab wrote many articles for HoloNet News, including a primer on the language and culture of the Snivvians. Unlike many, the years following Palpatine's rise to power were actual quite good to Ebenn. Utilizing his nascent talent for poetry, he wrote five volumes of prose and was thus bestowed Laureate of the Empire not once, but twice. It was also during these years that his writing output increased dramatically, resulting in an autobiography (entitled Blazing Rockets), two short story collections, and five nonfiction books (including The Secret of Joy in the Galaxy and the bestselling Repair Guide to Vaporators). Through the money amassed by these endeavors, Ebenn was able to finally establish his dream: the Baobab HoloNet. An alternative to the Imperial-controlled HoloNet, Ebenn's broadcasts provided esoteric bits through his appearances, ranging from acute social analysis to holiday cookie recipes. The enormous fortune Ebenn now possessed led to increased freedom in his life. Now, he had time to puruse more leisurely activities, such as painting, composing, collecting art (notably pre-Slime Era folk art of the Hutts), the study of history, entertaining high-profile friends, traveling, and, most importantly, philology. Having either inherited or simply bought out the Baobab Merchant Fleet, Ebenn continued to remain something of an adventurer—danger and wanderlust still called to him after all these years. For a total of forty-five seasons, EQ3 traveled with the fleet, visiting 1,300 distinct culture units and losing the tip of his left foot and some hair along the way. He was involved in the dismantiling of the Palpatine Mine Network following the Galactic Civil War, as was one of only two survivors found aboard the minesweeping craft Rodrigo Andrera. Ebenn continued to serve in a military capacity in spite of his high-profile status. During the infamous Aerial Plankton Uprising he served valiantly with Captain Gordun to vanquish the Kinkees, later retiring to become something of a military scholar. It was he who exposed the Endor Moon Hoax, and managed to secure a private dinner with the Lost Sultans of Lust. A passion to establish a noteworthy institution seized Ebenn, resulting in the founding of the Baobab Museum of Science. The facility was most notable for its display of the actual Great Heep, fully restored, an acquisition that would have been impossible to acquire without Ebenn's influence. Ebenn also founded the Baobab Work Placement Bureau, the Baobab School of Speed-Learning (where accelerated language courses may be taken for a modest tuition), and the Baobab Archives Cultural Phenomenon Study Center (where employees analyze and catalogue various folklore from around the Galaxy). While admittedly a bit of a braggart, Ebenn Q3 Baobab truly had every right to be so. It is often difficult for New Republic citizens to comprehend the fact that this larger-than-life personality was, in fact, an actual person. He finally settled down by returning his home planet of Manda—now center for the Baobab Archives—to live with his wife, Pookie, and their dwarf (miniature) bantha Nuke. Pookie and Ebenn sired four children, who resulted in eighteen grandchildren. At some point during his retired years, Baobab was often seen visiting the town of Moenia on Naboo. Famous as an artist's retreat, it is not known whether Moenia was the location of one of EQ3's vacation homes, or if the jack-of-all-trades merely enjoyed hanging out with the local color. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Minor quests Category:CL 1 and higher Category:Naboo quests Category:Naboo NPCs